Il était une fois une blonde et une rousse
by streepytime
Summary: Après un petit accident où Addison voit Meredith toute nue, elle se comporte bizzarement avec elle. Les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure pour ces deux femmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Il était une fois une blonde et une rousse

**Auteur :** SoO

**Pairing :** Addison/Meredith

**Rating : **M

**Résumé :** Après un petit accident où Addison voit Meredith toute nue, elle se comporte bizzarement avec elle. Les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure pour ces deux femmes.

00000

Sortant de sa douche Meredith s'entoura d'une serviette molletonnée. Elle ne prit pas vraiment le temps de s'essuyer et quelques gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient encore sur sa peau luisante. La station de radio qu'elle écoutait chaque matin annonça le prochain morceau : "Sweet Kiwi" de Maroon 5. Une musique très dynamique pour bien commencer la journée c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Alors qu'elle s'appliquait soigneusement de la crême sur le visage, elle ne put s'empêcher quelques pas de danses improvisés. Le rythm était de plus en plus entraînant et tout en détachant ses cheveux elle se laissa complétement aller. Son corps bougeait tantôt de façon très sexy et tantôt de façon si ridicule!  
Comme toujours elle avait oublié ses vêtements propres dans sa chambre ce qui n'était pas réellement un problème vu qu'Izzie et George partaient au travail généralement bien avant elle. Sans réfléchir elle augmenta le son avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir dans une longue et périlleuse glissade. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que sous la violence de ce mouvement le noeud de la serviette céderait pour ensuite tomber à ses pieds. Ce qu'elle avait encore moins prévu c'est qu'elle était maintenant nez à nez avec Addison Montgomery la femme de l'homme dont elle était la maîtresse.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant d'interminables secondes.  
Addison avait cet air de moquerie sans scrupule face à la gêne d'une autre personne et Meredith qui avait la bouche entre-ouverte ne savait plus où se mettre. 

00000

Cristina avança vers son casier. Pendant qu'elle farfouillait dedans elle ne cessait de jetter de petits regards en coin vers Meredith qui était assise par terre fixant le banc qui était en face d'elle. L'interne n'osait pas entamer la conversation et priait même pour que son amie se taise jusqu'à son départ.

Meredith : Elle m'a vu toute nue.

Cristina tourna lentement les yeux vers Meredith.

Meredith : Addison.

Sans un mot ses yeux se reposèrent tout aussi lentement sur son casier.

00000

Cristina : Attends tu veux dire qu'après ça elle a juste dit... "Bonjour" ?

Meredith : Pire que ça! Elle a dit "Bonjour", ensuite elle est déçendu prendre un café et moi je ne suis pas sorti de ma  
chambre avant d'être sûr qu'elle soit partie de la maison!

Cristina : Ca alors... avec qui elle a couché...?

Meredith : Cristina!

Cristina : Mais quoi? Pour être là si tôt le matin elle a du passer la nuit chez toi, quelqu'un a du l'y emmener la veille, elle a bien du "dormir" quelque part...

Meredith : C'est ce qui semble le plus logique en effet mais à ce que je sache Izzie n'est pas lesbienne...

Alex (passant par là) : Oh non!

Cristina : On t'as pas sonné!

Meredith : Et de toute façon Derek a toujours été le seul à passer la nuit à la maison, Izzie et George n'ont jamais...

Meredith et Cristina se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Meredith & Cristina : George!

C'est à ce moment là que l'interne fit son apparition un sourire aux lèvres.

George : Salut les filles! Vous parlez de moi?

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit avec quel dégout les deux femmes le fixaient.

Meredith : Yerk...

Lorsqu'elles lui tournèrent le dos, George passa sa main sur sa joue.

00000

Derrière un contoir, Meredith fixait la salle d'examen où se trouvait Addison et George. Ils expliquaient tous deux à un patient la lourde opération qu'il allait subir.

Meredith : Traitre.

Izzie : Quoi?

Meredith : Regarde les! Ca me fait mal au coeur...

Izzie : Pauvre homme... il ne va sûrement pas s'en sortir...

Meredith : Pas lui! Eux!

Izzie : Hein?

Meredith : George a couché avec Addison!

Izzie (les yeux pétillants) : Tu rigoles! Comment tu sais ça!

Meredith : Ce matin Addison était dans la maison! Et tu sais quoi? Je suis sortie de la douche et ma serviette est  
malencontreusement tombée et elle m'a vue nue!

Izzie (le visage grave) : Oh...

Meredith : C'est de sa faute! Je vais le tuer!

Izzie : Mais euh...

Meredith : Il vient vers nous! Retiens moi où je...

George : J'en peux plus, c'est une facette du métier à laquelle je ne m'habituerai jamais... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Meredith : Addison m'a vu nue! C'est ta faute George!

George : Je... Hein... Quoi...?

Izzie : Je dois y aller... une prise de sang...

George : Hey!

Meredith suivit du regard son amie partir puis se retourna vers George les yeux noirs de colère.

George : Izzie était là aussi! Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends qu'à moi?

Meredith (les yeux ronds) : Izzie?

George : Ah ça elle a oublié de te le dire! Et c'est Bailey qui nous a forcé, nous on voulaient pas!

Meredith (de plus en plus choquée) : Bailey?

00000

Meredith : Ensuite George m'a tout expliqué. Addison avait énormément bu et elle a passé toute la soirée à parler à Bailey. Elle n'était absolument pas cohérente et pas en état de rentrer chez elle. Comme Izzie et George buvaient un verre avant de rentrer, elle leur a confié Addison avant de rejoindre son mari. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient sentis piégés mais ce n'est pas une excuse! Il y a des hotels...

Cristina : Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat? Je te vois tout le temps à poil moi, regarde là t'es à poil!

Meredith : Je suis en sous-vêtements c'est pas pareil.

Cristina : Oh...

Meredith : Et tu n'es pas la femme de Derek!

Cristina : Oh...

Meredith : Tu ne penserais pas la même chose si tu t'étais envoyer en l'air avec Derek!

Meredith faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'Addison passa tout près d'elle pour rejoindre son casier qui se trouvait beaucoup plus loin dans la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard profond suivit d'un petit sourire narquois.

Cristina : Oh...

Meredith : Tais-toi!

00000

Une semaine toute entière passa et Meredith se posait de plus en plus de questions.

Meredith : Elle me regarde bizarement!

Cristina se retourna vers une infirmière qui examinait un dossier non loin de là.

Meredith : Pas elle! Addison!

Cristina : Tu commences à me saouler avec tes Addison par ci Addison par là...

Meredith : Tu te rends comptes de la façon dont elle me regarde?

Cristina : Oses me dire qu'elle te déshabille du regard et je t'envois une charge de ce défibrilateur.

Meredith : J'ai le bilan de Mme Themerson à faire dans 5 minutes, viens avec moi et tu verras!

Cristina : Dans 5 minutes je serai au bloc pour assister à l'opération d'un homme qui a une ampoule et une demi  
douzaine d'assiettes en miettes dans l'estomac...

Meredith : Tu es mon amie ou tu n'es pas mon amie?

Cristina : Je ne suis pas ton amie!

Meredith : Ma place pour la péritonite secondaire de demain que j'ai eu grâce à Derek...

Cristina : Je suis ton amie!

Meredith fit un grand sourire forcé.

00000

Addison : Pour ce qui est du cordon docteur Grey?

Meredith : Dans la phase A de l'enroulement mais on doit attendre jusqu'à demain car il est possible qu'il se remette de lui même en position.

Addison (ne levant même pas les yeux de son dossier) : Et si rien ne change?

Meredith : Si il entre dans la phase B nous devrons envisager la chirurgie, mais j'en doute vu les résultats de la dernière écho.

Addison : Très bon travail docteur Grey, bipez moi si il y a du changement. Je ne savais pas que la gynécologie vous interessait docteur Yang.

Cristina : Pas dutout!

Addison leva un sourcil faussement choquée et plutôt amusée.

Cristina : Enfin... Meredith m'a proposé de venir afin de vérifier que... Que je préfère la cardiologie... Voilà...

Addison : Hm hm...

Elle s'en alla fixant son bipeur qui venait de vibrer.

Meredith resta un long moment le regard dans le vide d'un air faché.

Meredith : Elle ne m'a pas regardé!

Cristina : Ben voyons...

Meredith : C'est parce qu'elle s'est douté que tu surveillerais! La prochaine fois tu te caches et...

Cristina : Stop! Va prendre un calment moi je vais là où Addison et toi vous ne serez pas!

Meredith soupira.

00000

Meredith s'aventura dans l'ascenceur sans vraiment regarder la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà.  
Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

Derek : Tu viens chez moi ce soir? J'ai commandé un petit dîner pour nous...

Meredith : Et ta femme sera devant la télé ou elle mangera avec nous?

Derek (fronçant les sourcils) : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Si je te le proposes c'est bien parce qu'elle ne sera pas là  
voyons.

Meredith : Ne dispas ça comme si tout était évident! Tu penses vraiment qu'il suffit de me regarder avec ton air charmeur pour que je tombe à tes pieds? Si je n'ai pas couché avec toi depuis que ta femme a débarqué à Seattle c'est bien parce qu'il y a une raison!

L'ascenceur émit un son pour signaler que l'ouverture des portes étaient iminentes.

Derek (d'une voix suave) : Je t'attendrai devant ma caravane ce soir...

Puis il sortit laissant place à une autre personne.  
"Est-ce qu'il m'écoute au moins?" pensa-t-elle.

Addison : Vous semblez préocupée docteur Grey.

Cette voix eut l'effet d'un éléctrochoque sur Meredith qui faillit presque laisser tomber la totalité des dossiers qui se trouvaient dans ses mains. Un seul lui échappa et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Les deux femmes se penchèrent en même temps pour le ramasser mais l'une d'elle fut plus rapide.

Addison : Tenez.

Une fraction de seconde leurs regards étaient liés. Une fraction de seconde Meredith crut qu'Addison se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle était assez près pour sentir le doux parfum de sa collègue, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et la jeune femme s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir. Elle mit relativement longtemps à s'appercevoir qu'elle venait de louper l'étage où elle devait s'arrêter...

00000

Une fois de plus Meredith se changeait en présence de sa meilleure amie Cristina. Mais cette fois elle se garda bien de parler de ce qu'elle avait présentit dans cet ascenceur. D'une part pour ne pas l'énerver un peu plus et d'autre part pour ne pas passer une fois de plus pour la dernière des folles.  
Ca pouvait être tout sauf ça. Ca ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Le fantasme de la femme de son amant c'est vieux comme le monde et elle n'était surement pas ce genre de femme. Elle était plutôt le genre de femme à coucher avec le mari de celle-ci. "Bien jouer Meredith" pensa-t-elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle se rendit comme un automate au seul endroit où elle ne voulait pas être ce soir...

00000

Meredith s'avança lentement les mains dans les poches de son jean. Elle portait une tunique blanche très fine qui lui décendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Derek : Tu ressembles à un ange.

Meredith (pinçant ses lèvres) : Merci...

Derek : Je t'en pris assieds-toi.

Il lui tendit une bière qu'elle s'empressa d'apporter jusqu'à sa bouche. La soirée promettait d'être difficile.  
Un lourd silence s'installa et Derek en profita pour caresser légèrement quelques boucles de ses cheveux. Elle le repoussa gentillement.

Meredith : Je suis venu uniquement pour discuter avec toi.

Derek : C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter...

Meredith : En effet oui. J'aimerais comprendre si je n'étais qu'un moyen de t'amuser alors que ta femme était à New York.

Derek : Meredith...

Meredith : Tu as signé les papiers du divorce?

Derek : Pas tout à fait... Mais...

Meredith : Mais quoi? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Derek! En fait si, tu veux tout mais tu ne fais rien. Tu attends que ça passe et tu aimerais que je jou à un jeu qui ne déshoneur que moi!

Le silence habituel de Derek fut interompu par le son de son bipeur.

Derek (se levant) : C'est l'hopital... Je dois y aller ce ne sera pas long.

Meredith : Quoi? Tu veux que j'attende ici toute seule?

Derek : Ce ne sera pas long. Fais comme chez toi.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais Meredith esquiva distraitement et il l'embrassa sur le front.  
Elle resta muette devant la voiture qui quittait le terrain en dirrection de la route la plus proche.

00000

Très mal à l'aise au départ, Meredith ne savait pas si elle pouvait entrer ou non dans cette caravane. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus insuportable et plus le temps passait plus les barrières mentales qui l'en dissuadaient s'estompaient.  
Finalement elle pénétra dans ce lieu psychologiquement interdit soulagée par la soudaine chaleur qui l'envahissait.  
Elle jetta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Une petite cuisine, une petite table, une télé, un lit... Elle fut surprise de constater que Derek avait le cable et passa le temps reste du temps qu'elle avait de seule à zapper.

C'était la quatrième bière qu'elle se servait et elle n'en était même pas à la moitié des chaînes disponibles. Les quelques bruits qui venaient de dehors ne l'inquitèrent pas. Après tout la forêt l'entourait et c'était normal.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cliqueti captiva son attention et elle vit avec horreur que c'était la porte qui s'ouvrait.  
Derek avait fait vite en effet... Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce baissant les yeux vers la bouteille qui se trouvait dans ses mains.

Addison : Dr Grey...

Elle releva rapidement la tête manquant de renverser le peu de bière qui lui restait. Sa gorge se noua et elle fut d'un seul coup dans l'impossibilité de parler.

Addison (défaisant son manteau) : Il fait chaud ici, je suis surprise de vous voir ici... Habillée...

Cette réfléction ne la fit que s'étouffer encore plus et ses joues commençèrent à s'empourper légèrement.  
Elle avait ce regard... Le regard qu'elle n'avait plus eu lorsque Cristina était avec elles.  
Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais que faire? Attendre Derek ne semblait plus très approprié.

Addison : Dr Grey? 

Sans dire un mot mais dont les gestes trahissaient sa nervosité, Meredith posa sa bouteille sur le rebord le plus proche et se dirrigea vers la sortie. Addison dont les mouvements étaient vifs et précis la bloqua une fois qu'elle fut arrivé à son niveau et la colla presque contre le mur. Elle leva ses beaux yeux bleus perdus vers elle. Addison était bien plus grande qu'elle. Imposante, mystérieuse et terriblement sexy. Cette femme qu'elle désirait maintenant ne lui laissait plus le choix. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle avait essayé de contenir ses pulsions. De réléchir objéctivement ces dernières semaines afin de ne pas devenir la salope dont tout le monde parlait dans les couloirs sans vraiment connaître la vrai histoire. Mais s'aventurer dans ce nouveau chapitre avec la femme de son amant... C'était tout bonnement leur donner raison! Elle ne ferait pas ça! Elle allait partir! Elle... baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres et il n'en fallut pas plus à Addison pour les capturer passionément.

Cette fois si elle plaqua presque violament Meredith contre le mur caressant pleinement son corps. Les bras de la jeune femme étaient autour du cou de celle plus mûr et ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Les petits gémissements et les soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et c'est lorsqu'Addison bifurqua vers sa gorge que Meredith pu réspirer.

Meredith : Add... Hm...

Ses dents venaient de sensuellement meurtrir sa peau et Meredith appuya un peu plus sur sa tête afin qu'elle continue. Sentant sa langue tracer un long chemin humide jusqu'à son oreille, elle faillit se perdre dans une passion incontrolable mais elle réussit à revenir à la réalité.

Meredith : Derek va bientôt revenir...

Addison posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Meredith : Chuut... Quand j'ai quitté l'hopital j'ai appris qu'il y avait des complications et Derek en a au moins pour 8heures d'opération...

Meredith fixa un court moment sa compagne avant de fermer les yeux et de saisir son index dans sa bouche.  
Addison en profita pour enlever les quelques boutons de pressions qui protégeaient sa poitrine et après avoir écarté les deux bouts de tissus, elle plongea son visage afin de la couvrir de baisers.  
La blonde laissa échapper quelques gémissements et aggripa ses épaules lorsqu'elle se sentit soulever de terre. Elle était si menue, si légère... Addison l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'allonger à son tour sur elle. Elle pressa de tout son poids son entre-jambe avec sa cuisse et croqua une fois de plus sa peau tendre. Meredith se arqua immédiatement contre elle cherchant plus, toujours plus.

Elle ne la fit pas attendre trop longtemps ses doigts prenant le chemin de sa fermeture éclaire. Tout en se redressant elle la défit lentement. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à sa tunique et Meredith se redressa à son tour lorsqu'elle tira dessus. Une fois enlevée ses cheveux étaient en bataille et c'est vrai qu'elle était adorable... Un petit ange... Un démon... Elle était un mélange des deux à la perfection! Elle la poussa sur le matelat afin de finir ce déshabillage.

Le jean, son soutien-gorge et son string noir furent jettés non loin du reste. Elle était maintenant nue et vulnérable devant elle. Mais elle était tout sauf vulnérable. Un charme, une certaine force émanait d'elle et la rendait si craquante. Elle ressemblait à une petite chipie dont les yeux pétillaient de désir. Meredith passa une main hésitante sous sa robe afin de caresser son ventre. Elle s'en débarassa rapidement et plongea de nouveau sur sa compagne. Le drap bleu nuit qui les couvraient ne servait qu'à cacher leur nuditée soudaine car une chaleur insoutenable envahissait la pièce.  
De petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient au front de Meredith alors qu'Addison caressait avec habilité d'une main l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle serra un peux plus ses genoux et griffa le bas de son dos lorsqu'elle atteignit son entre jambe et gémit longuement lorsque ses caressent se firent plus dur. Au fur et à mesur que le plaisir montait, Addison changea de stratégie et glissa deux doigts en elle tout en collant brutalement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle ne put qu'apprécier les réponses de sa compagne qui apparament n'était pas du genre passive, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais Meredith dégagea rapidement ses lèvres afin de basculer sa tête en arrière. Le plaisir était trop intense et encore ce n'était que le début... De sa main droite, elle aggripa un petit rebord derrière elle qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Elle essayait de contenir ce plaisir naissant et la langue d'Addison qui se baladait sur son épaule ne l'aidait pas. Elle se força à ouvrir ses yeux totalement embrumés.

Meredith (dans un souffle) : Derek...

Addison : Pardon?

Meredith la poussa à côté d'elle et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la caravane.

Derek : Mais qu'est-ce que...? 

Meredith resta sans voix devant cette scène. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois vers Addison et Derek.

Meredith : Je... Je croyais que tu avais plusieurs heures d'opérations!

Derek : Quoi? Mais je t'ai dis que je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps! C'était juste un avi neuro pour demain matin!

Meredith se tourna vers Addison qui regardait Derek tout en suçant le bout de ses doigts.

Addison : Ca fait mal Derek n'est-ce pas?

Le regard de Derek était insoutenable. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ou elle ne voulait plutôt pas  
comprendre.

Addison : Surprendre sa femme au lit avec sa maîtresse, la douleur doit être... je n'imagine même pas. En fait si j'ai une vague idée...

Elle n'avait quand même pas... Elle avait trahi l'homme qu'elle aimait pour une femme qui l'avait elle même trahi... La situation était horrible. Elle devait partir.

Meredith (cherchant ses affaires) : Je vais y aller.

Derek : Ce serait mieux ouais.

Meredith enfila rapidement son jean et sembla chercher bêtement quelque chose.  
Derek lui lança son soutien-gorge à la figure.

Derek : C'est ça que tu cherches?

Elle termina de se r'habiller et sans un mot se dirrigeant vers sa voiture en courant.  
Pendant ce temps Derek s'était assis sur le lit le regard dans le vide.  
Addison se redressa et agita le string de Meredith qu'elle avait oublié devant ses yeux.

Addison : Ca te rappel quelque chose?

Derek (se levant) : Sors d'ici! 

Addison : Je suis aussi chez moi!

Derek (cassant la bouteille) : Fous le camp!

Addison : Je ne partirai pas!

Tremblant de rage, Derek decida de partir aussi loin qu'il le pourrait.  
Addison s'endormit mais le sentiment de soulagement auxquel elle s'était tant attendue était loin d'être présent.  
Meredith conduisit jusqu'à chez elle les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle l'avait utilisée! Ce qu'elle avait prit pour de l'interêt, pour du désir, n'avait pour but que de faire souffrir Derek et indirrectement elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Il était une fois une blonde et une rousse

**Auteur :** SoO

**Pairing :** Addison/Meredith

**Rating : **M

**Résumé :** La suite de : après un petit accident où Addison voit Meredith toute nue, elle se comporte bizzarement avec elle. Les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure pour ces deux femmes.

00000

Meredith s'était bien gardée de parler de cette "aventure" à ses amis et personne n'avait remarqué la profonde tristesse qui l'habitait. Sans doute parce qu'elle était toujours la caricature même de la déprimée étant donné sa réputation. Derek ne lui adressait plus la parole et les quelques regards méprisants qu'il dégnait lui jetter suffisait à lui exprimer la haine qu'il ressentait envers elle. Quel hypocrite! Fautif il n'hésitait pas à rejetter sa tromperie sur Addison qu'il qualifiait même de Satan et cette fois victime il n'hésitait pas à jouer les malheureux. Quoi que pour une fois Meredith était tout à fait d'accord sur le terme de Satan car celle-ci l'ignorait au plus haut point. Délaissée par les chirurgiens de neurologie et gynécologie, Meredith se concentrait maintenant sur la cardiologie au grand désarroi de Cristina.

Lorsqu'elle croisait Addison dans les couloirs elle ne se privait pas de la regarder droit dans les yeux mais sans aucun signe en retour. Pendant les rares bilans qu'elles avaient en communs, elle ne lui posait plus de questions.

Sa vie avait basculé en un éclair. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer, la femme qu'elle désirait tant et les relations avec sa meilleure amie se compliquaient de jours en jours.

Mais comment l'annoncer à Cristina? Comment dit-on qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air avec la femme de son amant dans la caravane de celui-ci sans passer pour une salope? Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, apparament elle était vraiment la pire de toutes... Une soirée d'oubli imbibée d'alcool chez Joe ce soir c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait!

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'ascenceur il fallait bien sur que la seule femme qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sur des milliers présentent dans cet hopital s'y trouve. Elle fit un pas en arrière dans l'idée de prendre les escaliers mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle serait complétement ridicule et qu'Addison n'en jubilerait qu'encore plus.

Côtes à côtes les deux femmes ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. La tension était à son comble lorsque la jeune femme rousse tourna lentement la tête dans sa dirrection.

Addison : Meredith...

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Meredith se dirrigea à toute vitesse vers la salle d'analyse où Bailey l'avait envoyé. "Meredith"? Depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom? Elle s'était permise de l'humilier et maintenant c'était "Meredith"?

La pause déjeunée avait été particulièrement dur à attendre aujourd'hui car tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était de se retrouver en présence de ses amis.

Izzie (posant son plateau sur la table) : Vous imaginez? Cette femme est arrivée avec un couteau de cuisine dans l'épaule. Elle dit que c'était un accident mais qui se plante un couteau de cuisine dans l'épaule par accident?

Meredith : George. C'est une terreure, les fourchettes tremblent dès qu'il arrive dans la cuisine.

George : Qui a retrouvé la poele en feu quand madame a eu une soudaine envie de faire des crêpes?

Meredith : J'étais au téléphone!

Cristina : Arrêtez de geindre, j'aimerais manger tranquil et essayer d'enlever l'image d'interminables vagins qui rode à l'intérieur de ma tête!

George : Tu n'es pas avec Burk?

Cristina lança un regard incendière vers Meredith.

Cristina : Non, je suis en gynécologique avec Dr Vagin qui ne manque pas de m'envoyer sur ses meilleurs cas. C'est à dire vagins, vagins et vagins!

Izzie : Parle moins fort elle est là... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle...?

Addison s'avançait d'un pas sûr vers leur table et s'assit juste à côté de Meredith.

Addison : Bonjour.

Essayant de garder un visage le plus neutre possible, la blonde prit son plateau afin de quitter le self.

Les autres regardèrent cette nouvelle venue surpris qu'elle ose s'asseoir en leur compagnie.

Ils parlèrent tous en même temps avant d'imiter Meredith.

Cristina : J'ai plus faim.

Izzie : J'ai un couteau qui m'attends.

George : C'est mon bipeur? Je crois bien que c'est mon bipeur!

Une fois seule Addison poussa un long soupir puis s'attaqua à cette pauvre salade.

00000

La petite bande d'amis avait enfin finit leur garde et tous s'empressaient de se changer sauf Meredith qui était une fois de plus assise par terre pensive.

Meredith : Alcool... Chez Joe... Ca vous dit?

Cristina : Bon sang, oui!

Izzie : Pourquoi pas.

George : Je vous suis.

Meredith (se levant) : Super! Oh pitier.

Elle empoigna fermement son bipeur.

Meredith : Quoi?

George : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Meredith : C'est pour la chambre de Mr Crips mais je croyais qu'il avait eu son autorisation de sortie il y a une heure!

Elle soupira bruyament avant de se dirriger vers cette fameuse chambre.

George (criant) : Tu nous rejoins là bas?

00000

Meredith courait dans le couloir afin d'en finir au plus vite avec ce patient. Un drogué en mal de morphine voilà tout et si il n'était pas encore parti c'est elle qui allait le jetter dehors à coups de pieds dans les fesses! Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte la pièce était plongée dans le noir et tout ce qu'elle vit était Addison assise sur le lit son bipeur à la main.

Par reflex elle fit immédiatement demi tour.

Addison : Meredith non attends il faut que je te parles.

Meredith (se retournant violament) : Il faut que je TE parles?

Addison (soupirant) : S'il vous plait Dr Grey entrez et fermez la porte c'est important...

Si Meredith l'avait évité toute la journée c'est bien parce qu'elle savait que de rester ne serait-ce qu'une minute près d'elle était une torture. Chaque geste ne faisait qu'emplifier le désir frustré qu'elle ressentait ainsi que la douleur de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle claqua cette fichu porte et se tint droite devant ce lit le regard dur.

Addison : Je regrette...

Meredith : Regretter quoi? Le fait d'avoir coucher avec moi? Oh non, le fait que ça n'ait pas fait aussi mal que vous le pensiez à Derek? Ou peut-être le fait de m'avoir ignorer depuis? Parce que je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous semblez regretter!

Meredith était si pleine de rage que tout semblait exploser et elle pouvait enfin se libérer de cette colère qu'elle avait refoulé tout au fond d'elle même.

Addison : J'ai réfléchis, malheureusement trop tard et j'ai eu le temps de réaliser plusieurs choses. Je suis désolée d'avoir profité de vous pour punir un homme qui ne méritait pas qu'on lui prette quelconque attention...

Ces mots étaient comme de petits coups de poignards dans son coeur et Meredith se retenait de la giffler pour qu'elle arrête de la faire souffrir une fois de plus. En une phrase elle avait dénigré les deux seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour elle dans sa vie.

Pendant quelques minutes elle la regardait silencieusement. Un nouveau regard qui représentait une nouvelle facette d'Addison, hésitante et maladroite.

Meredith resta impassible et fit lentement demi tour afin de sortir.

Addison : Vous êtes vraiment cette salope au coeur de pierre dont tout le monde parle?

S'en était trop! Elle fit brusquement les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse. Addison la regardait droit dans les yeux déglutissant d'un air faussement assuré.

Tenant fermement sa prise elle attrapa ses lèvres la mordant plus qu'elle ne l'embrassait. Cette fois c'était Addison qui gémissait et tandis que Meredith grimpait sur ses genoux, elle ne savait pas trop où positionner ses mains.

Leurs yeux étaient remplis d'une passion indescriptible, les mots n'étaient pas nécessairent.

Meredith défit lentement le noeud du cordon qui retenait son bas d'uniforme de jeune interne.

Meredith : Cette fois vous avez interêt à terminer ce que vous commencerez Dr Montgomery...

Sans qu'Addison eut vraiment le temps de réaliser, Meredith lui attrapa la main et l'obligea presque à la toucher. Instinctivement elle entra ses doigts en elle la sentant immédiatement réagir. Meredith s'aggripa à la barre au dessus d'elle qui servait à accrocher les sacs de perfusions.

Meredith : Hm...

Elle bougeait de haut en bas, cette fois c'est elle qui menait et contrôlait complétement la situation. Addison ne faisait que profiter de la scène la bouche collée contre le haut de sa poitrine tentant vainement de s'enivrer du parfum de sa peau.

Meredith : Hm... Addison... Addison...

La dite nommée releva les yeux vers les siens fondant complétement à cette vision. Ses petites joues rosées, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage de façon si sexy. Elle comprenait pourquoi Derek était aussi fou d'elle. Mais dans le malheur de cette tromperie, elle avait trouvé une femme superbe en tout points et Derek avait perdu... C'est dans ses bras qu'elle se trouvait maintenant et ce n'était pas le nom de son mari qu'elle gémissait.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à arriver à son comble sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas atteint la dernière fois. Addison sentit les muscles de sa partenaire se tendre, sa respiration se bloquer et tandis qu'elle penchait violament sa tête en arrière elle laissa s'échapper un long râle de plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer un peu, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa doucement.

Ensuite elle se leva et remit correctement son pantalon. Addison fut prise d'une certaine panique car elle avait peur d'avoir mal interpréter ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être que c'était pour elle une façon de se vanger et qu'elle allait quitter la pièce sans un mot. La voix de l'autre femme intérompit soudainement ses pensées.

Meredith : On va chez Joe. Tu es libres ce soir?

Addison (souriant) : Je suis libre ce soir.

Meredith : Alors... je vais me changer et... tu vas te changer et... on se retrouve dehors?

Addison : Parfait.

Meredith : Bien.

Le dernier sourire qu'afficha Meredith la fit complétement craqué et elle se giffla mentalement de ressentir intérieurement de telles senssations si ridicules! Après tout c'était elle qui avait la réputation de Satan et elle ne devait pas se laisser intimider par ce petit ange... ll fallait qu'elle r'attrape ça!

00000

George, Izzie et Cristina n'avaient pas attendu leur amie pour consomer. Ils étaient loin d'être ivres mais l'alcool commençait à leur faire tourner la tête.

Izzie : Bref, finalement c'était son mari qui avait voulu la punir d'avoir préparé un aussi mauvais gratin de choux-fleurs. Coup classique, je m'en doutais...

George : J'ai passé une journée tranquille et vous savez quoi je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seconde! Parfois ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir de cas graves ou d'opérations lourdes...

Izzie : Tu attends demain avec impatience?

George : Oh oui si tu savais!

Izzie : Hey mais regardez qui arrive c'est pas Meredith là bas? Oh mais j'hallucine elle est avec le Dr Vagin.

George (se tournant vers Cristina) : Vagin, vagin, vagin...

Cristina : Oh la ferme!

Izzie (rigolant) : Chuuut elles arrivent.

Meredith : Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé! J'ai invité Addison à se joindre à nous.

Addison : Bonsoir.

De faibles bonsoir émanèrent de leurs bouches et la tension qui régnait était palpable. Addison s'en rendit bien sur compte.

Addison : Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Je vais nous chercher deux Whisky.

Meredith : Oh oui merci.

Tout en disant cela, Meredith lui avait doucement attrapée le bras et déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

George qui buvait une gorgée de son shooter de vodka faillit s'étouffer, Izzie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et la bouche de Cristina resta ouverte de façon assez disgracieuse.

Une fois qu'Addison fut partie, Meredith se retourna le sourir aux lèvres mais l'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle vit la réaction de ses amis.

George : J'ai rêvé... C'est ça hein? J'ai rêvé?

Izzie : Ou alors c'était une hallucination collective.

Cristina : Meredith, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là?

Meredith : Vous vous en seriez peut-être rendus compte plus tôt si vous aviez fait un peu plus attention à moi.

Cristina : Quoi? Mais on est toujours aux petits soins avec toi! On l'a remarqué que Derek te faisait la gueule mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on te... Oh la vache me dit pas que tu t'es tappé Addison et qu'il... Oh la vache!

Meredith : N'en parle pas comme ça! C'est une relation compliqué et... moi non plus je ne connais pas très bien Addison mais je suis sûr que si nous essayons c'est quelqu'un de très bien en fait.

Cristina : Je m'en doutais. Purement sexuel.

Meredith : Non!

Izzie : Je ne savais pas que tu... enfin que tu étais lesbienne.

Meredith : Je ne suis pas lesbienne!

Izzie : Tu étais amoureuse de moi?

Meredith : Non!

Cristina : Et de moi?

Meredith : NON!

Izzie et Cristina pouffèrent de rire.

George (lui attrapant la main) : Sérieusement Meredith, en fait on ne te comprends pas. Comment peut-tu... changer si vite.

Meredith : Vous êtes mes amis. Si vous l'êtes réellement je ne vous demande pas de comprendre la situation mais de l'accepter et de faire avec. Vous êtes libres de partir.

Addison : Tiens.

Meredith : Oh merci.

Un léger silence de quelques secondes s'installa.

Izzie : Alors... euh... vous avez passé une bonne journée?

Addison : Oui très agréable, le Dr Yang a beaucoup de capacités et est très efficace. Son aide m'a été très utile! Et vous Dr Stevens?

Izzie : Vous pouvez m'appeler Izzie, relativement...

Le reste de la soirée se passa aussi froidement qu'elle avait commencé. Chacun avait décidé de s'appeler par leurs prénoms à part Cristina mais le fait qu'elle reste constituait déjà un effort admirable venant de sa part. George sursautait encore un peu lorsqu'elles avaient un geste l'une envers l'autre mais ça restait discret. Meredith se sentait presque bien.

La cote d'Addison remonta un peu lorsqu'elle leur proposa de les ramener en voiture. Ils faisaient toujours le trajet à pied pour aller au travail mais il faut avouer que si tard, vu le froid il était difficile de marcher. Elle déposa avant Cristina qui était la seule à ne pas habiter en collocation avec eux.

00000

George était le premier debout et versait les yeux cernés des céréales dans son bol. Izzie fit son entrée et se dirrigea droit vers le réfrigirateur dans le même état que son ami.

George : Toi aussi tu as...

Izzie : C'était horrible, j'avais l'impression qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Pourquoi Meredith a elle mit son lit si près du mur?

George : Je ne comprend pas. C'est fou! Je ne comprend vraiment pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête? C'est... Addison!

Izzie : Je suis d'accord mais d'un côté nous avons une mauvaise image d'elle. Objéctivement c'est une très belle femme...

Meredith entra dans la cuisine en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. Elle laissa s'échapper un long baillement.

Izzie : Bien dormi?

Meredith : Oui, très bien!

Izzie et George se regardèrent en levant les yeux aux ciels.

George : Bon je vais prendre ma douche!

Meredith : Oh! Euh attend, Addison est dans la salle de bain.

George : Quoi? Mais je vais être en retard!

Meredith : Addison commence avant toi, elle est déjà en retard calme toi chacun son tour!

George prit son mal en patience devant quelques paincakes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard Addison se joignit à eux les cheveux encore humides et plutôt mal habillée. Comme elle était pressée elle se dirrigea rapidement vers Meredith qui lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa longuement.

George lâcha son paincakes et regarda Izzie d'un air dégouté.

Meredith : Je veux pas que tu partes...

Addison : On se voit tout à l'heure.

Un dernier baiser et Meredith lui tendit un morceau de paincake qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Une fois qu'elle fut partie les critiques fusèrent.

00000

Comme chaque matin la petite troupe d'internes s'était réuni à l'accueil près de leur résidente Bailey attendant patiament le planning de leur journée.

Mark : J'ai au moins trois liftings et une reconstitution parcielle du visage aujourd'hui. Même si ça me brise le coeur de devoir l'avouer, à cause de cette grève des infirmières j'ai besoin d'un sous fifre.

Bailey : Alex allez assister le docteur Sloan.

Alex : Le sous fifre répond présent.

Derek : Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai une trépanation en urgence dans quelques minutes. Est-ce que quelqu'un a le coeur assez solide pour venir au bloc sans potasser quelques pages sur le sujets?

Cristina (levant le bras bien haut) : Moi, moi!

Izzie : Doucement, tu sais bien que tu es la seule assez psychopate pour faire ce genre de chose on va pas te le voler ce cas relax!

Derek : Très bien, alors c'est parti!

Izzie : Ca ne te fait pas mal au coeur de passer à côté de pleins d'opérations neurologiques juste parce que tu es en froid avec Derek?

Meredith : Je n'ai pas encore choisi de spécialité. Je ne crois pas que la neuro m'interesse tant que ça...

Izzie : Tu parles!

Addison : Docteur Bailey, puis-je vous emprunter Meredith pour la journée? J'ai besoin d'aide et j'ai une forme particulière pour l'enseignement aujourd'hui.

Bailey : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Stevens, O'Malley, c'est calme aujourd'hui, vous deux vous irez au dispensaire.

Izzie et George : Quoi? Mais...

Bailey : Fin de la discussion!

George : Ah c'est pas juste!

Izzie : Meredith a bien de la chance d'avoir sa doctoresse pour venir la sauver. Une forme particulière pour l'enseignement tu parles elle a du dormir 1h tout au plus!

George : Arrête tu deviens jalouse d'une relation lesbienne issue d'un adultère avec un homme en commun.

Izzie : On est méchants.

George : On est au dispensaire!

00000

Meredith : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'interessant en gynécologie aujourd'hui?

Addison : Rien de particulier, aucune admission. Mme Kleyton est toujours sous perf mais l'accouchement

n'aura pas lieu avant cette nuit et Mme William sortira sûrement dans quelques heures.

Meredith : Oh alors vous m'avez prise à vos côtés pour la journée juste pour le plaisir de vos jolis yeux c'est ça?

Addison : J'avais espéré que ça ne ce remarquerait pas!

Meredith (rigolant) : Tu parles! Je suppose que maintenant je dois gentillement aller vous chercher un café?

Addison : Vous n'êtes pas obligé! Mais... si vous voulez avoir droits à certains privilèges...

Meredith : Traitez-moi de la sorte et c'est vos privilèges de ce soir qui risquent de s'envoler Dr Montgomery!

00000

Tous les internes ainsi que plusieurs titulaires étaient réunis dans la salle principale de l'hopital.

Le chef, un peu surelevé par rapport à cette petite foule avait un air grave et inquiêt.

Chef : Un grave accident vient de se produire dans les environs il y a des centaines de blessés et tous les centres de trauma niveau 1 sont solicités. Je dois envoyer une équipe sur le terrain immédiatement.

Cristina : C'est un exercice? On doit adopter l'attitude approprié, avoir l'air euh... tendus?

Chef : Non Yang c'est pas un exercice. C'est une vrai situation d'urgence et on va avoir besoin de tout le monde.

Bailey : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Chef : Je n'ai aucun détail seulement des ordres.

00000

Chacun se préparait silencieusement aussi bien au niveau vestimentaire que psychologique.

Addison : Meredith, j'ai un truc à te dire, une grande nouvelle.

Bailey : Bon on sort avec l'ambulance n°8. On va être serrés alors prenez vos pactages sur vos genoux.

Alex : Où est-ce qu'on va?

Bailey : On le saura quand on y sera.

Izzie : Incendie, ras de marais, volcan? Je suis pas habillé pour un volcan!

Bailey : Stevens.

Izzie : Désolée.

Bailey : C'était déplacé!

Femme : Non non attendez, je prend que cinq personnes le véhicule est pleins de matériel.

Bailey (soupirant) : Docteur Montgomery?

Addison : Oui?

Bailey : Vous restez ici afin d'accueillir les premiers blessés ordre du chef. Les autres en voiture.

Meredith (avant de monter) : Euh, bon alors c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle?

Addison : Laisse tomber, laisse tomber va.

Meredith jetta un dernier regard neutre à Addison avant que les portes ne se refermes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car ce qui l'attendait allait être une rude épreuve. Elle regarda l'ambulance partir pensive.

00000

Pendant le trajet Bailey leur rappela quelques règles de sécurités évidentes. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre et lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule...

Izzie : Oh le cauchemard c'est pas vrai.

Le monde, le bruit, le sang... On aurait dit que des milliers de corps jonchés le sol accompagnés par autant de sauveteurs qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Izzie : Docteur Bailey où est-ce que vous voulez qu'on aille?

Meredith : Par où on commence?

Izzie : Docteur Bailey!

Bailey : Je ne peux pas vous prendre par la main, vous connaissez le protocol alors allez-y. Aidez les gens c'est votre boulot.

Le cauchemard commença. La première action de Meredith fut de porter secours à une petite fille qui semblait perdu. Elle ne parlait pas et semblait complétement désorienté. Une fois sous sa protection, elle ne voulait plus la quitter et elle décida de la garder auprès d'elle pendant qu'elle apporterai d'autres soins. Elle enroula son manteau autour de ses épaules.

Elle se dirrigea ensuite vers un homme à terre dont personne ne s'occupait près du quai.

Meredith : Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Homme : Un truc en métal m'est rentré dans le molet, ah mon dieu ça fait mal!

Meredith : Je m'en occupe.

Homme : Ah! Aie! Ah!

Meredith : Désolé monsieur je suis désolé essayez de ne pas bouger.

Pendant qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire un point de compression sur sa blessure, l'homme était

de plus en plus paniqué!

Meredith (parlant à l'enfant) : Tourne toi, je ne veux pas que tu regardes. Il va falloir que tu sois très courageuse. Tu vas rester là sans bouger et surtout sans regarder! Voilà, ah c'est pas vrai! S'il vous plait j'ai besoin d'aide.

Aucun sauveteur n'avait le temps de lui prêter quelconque attention.

Meredith : Ecoute tresor, s'il te plait retourne toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour aider ce monsieur. Regarde-moi, tu veux bien être mon assistante? Je ne peux pas enlever mes mains de la blessure du monsieur, alors tu vas aller chercher un instrument dans ma trousse. Ca ressemble à une pince à épiler, ce dont maman se sert quand tu as une écharde pour la retirer.

Le temps que l'enfant avance jusqu'à sa trousse, l'homme fut prit de violents spasmes.

Homme : J'en peux plus ça fait trop mal. Je veux partir d'ici.

Meredith (tentant de le plaquer au sol) : Non, faut pas bouger monsieur!

Homme : Ah!

Dans un ultime effort avant de tomber de perdre connaissance, il poussa Meredith du bras qui se prit les pieds dans le rebord et tomba à l'eau.

La petite fille regarda longuement l'horizon et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

De son côté Meredith lutta pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ses petites basquettes et la temperature glaciale ne l'aidait pas mais elle se battait et se stabilisa.

Son regard se figea, ses lèvres tremblèrent... Elle repensa à ces derniers mois. Ce court temps faisant parti de sa longue vie. Puis elle commença à disparaître dans les profondeur noires de l'eau.

00000

Infirmière : Vous avez vue Mme Klark dans la 309 parce que ses radio ne sont pas bonnes dutout il faudrait lui en prescrir d'autres.

Infirmier : Il faut qu'on revoit le régime alimentaire de Mr Bons.

Addison (leur donnant des dossiers) : D'accord, fait et fait! Est-ce que quelqu'un de vous deux a vu le Dr Grey?

Infirmière : Je suis passé la voir tout à l'heure mais elle est toujours sous sédatif.

Addison : Non, pas le docteur Ellis Grey, le docteur Meredith Grey.

Infirmière : Non.

Infirmier : Pas depuis ce matin.

00000

Derek était en sueur et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Néanmoins il remarqua cette petite fille près de lui et enleva ses gants pour lui parler.

Derek : Salut, tu vas bien? Est-ce que un médecin t'as emmené ici? (regardant le badge) C'est le blouson de Meredith que tu portes. Meredith va bien?

Malgré son silence la petite hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

Derek : Quoi? Ca va aller, réfléchi. Où est-elle? Elle est partie de quel côté? Tout va bien prend ton temps! Prends tout ton temps. Tu te souviens?

Elle hocha la tête.

Derek (la suivant) : Très bien.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

Derek : Très bien, c'est très important, il faut que je sache où est Meredith.

La petite resta longement à fixer une fois de plus l'horizon les lèvres entre-ouvertes puis elle pointa du doigt celui-ci.

Derek accrocha à son tour son regard à cet étendu d'eau et son cerveau se déconnecta quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Est-ce que l'enfant comprenait vraiment ce qu'il lui demandait? Pourtant il plongea sans une seconde de plus d'hésitation.

00000

Sauveteur : Hey petite, petite! Ca va? (se mettant à sa hauteur) Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. T'entends? 

Il la prit dans ses bras et ne se retourna que lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit provenant de l'eau et une respiration lourde. Un autre homme tenait lui aussi une jeune femme au visage bleu et la ramenait sur la terre ferme.

Il était rouge de froid et semblait un peu plus épuisé à chaque seconde.

Et pourtant il ne se séparaît pas d'elle tentant avec une certaine fureure de la réanimer durant toute la durée du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital.

00000

Izzie était revenue à l'hopital dans une ambulance car elle avait accompagné un patient dont les blessures étaient très importantes. Elle était encore à la fois toute choquée et tout exitée de l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se jetta sur le premier visage connu qu'elle croisa.

Izzie : Dr Montgomery! Ah c'est dingue, vous allez jamais croir ce que j'ai fais. Je vais vous le dire mais vous allez dire que j'invente vous ne le croierez jamais!

Addison : Vous êtes rentré? Meredith est rentré?

Izzie : J'ai fais un trou dans le crâne d'un gars, dans son crâne!

Addison : Quoi?

Izzie : Plusieurs trous en réalité, avec une perceuse que j'ai emprunté à un mec appelé Vince, j'ai bouché le trou avec le t-shirt d'un autre, je l'ai ramené ici et je vais au bloc pour sa crâniotomie!

Addison : Vous n'avez pas vu Meredith?

Izzie : Ah c'était de la folie! Vous savez genre le grand huit de la mort avec de l'adrénaline qui jaillissait dans ma tête. J'aurais aussi pu trembler mais j'ai pas tremblé un seul instant! Je vous ai parlé de la perceuse?

Addison : D'accord Stevens! J'ai saisi! Vous êtes un héro et je suis jalouse!

Izzie fit un petit sourir bêtement fière.

Addison : Mais il faut que je sache où est Meredith.

Izzie (reprenant ses esprits) : D'accord mais euh... je sais pas où est Meredith. Elle devrait être rentré.

Addison affichait un air un peu plus déçue à chaque mot.

Izzie : Je l'ai pas vu sur les lieux. Les lieux où moi j'étais une rock star! Je peux l'avouer. Vous savez que je ne suis plus en probation? Rock star!

Devant ce debordement de joie elle ne put que pousser un soupir.

00000

Bailey se dirrigeait vers la énième ambulance de la journée.

Bailey : Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

Homme : Inconnue, hypotermie par noyade.

Derek : C'est pas une inconnue! C'est Meredith Grey! (se tournant vers Bailey) C'est Meredith!

Bailey : Derek... Derek... Elle est restée sous l'eau combien de temps?

Derek : J'en sais rien! Mais... elle est en vie... elle est en vie!

Bailey : Ecoutez, il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur! Une salle trauma vite! Aller!

00000

Tout le monde s'afferait autour de ce corps qui ne semblait plus abriter le moindre signe de vie!

Derek : Ils lui ont pausé une voie vaineuse mais je crois qu'elle n'est plus utilisable.

Bailey : Je vais lui pauser une voie centrale mais vous devez me laisser de la place!

Derek : On a passé 3 doses d'adré par la zone endotrachéale. La dernière dose date de trois minutes et

on doit...

Chef : Shepherd vous sortez!

Derek : Je crois qu'on devrait lui mettre... l'atropine... j'ai cru voir une réactivité des pupilles... avant l'atropine je crois... qu'elle devait avoir une activité cardiaque.

Chef : Shepherd sortez!

Derek caressait son front moite avec une grande douceur.

Derek : Il faut lui pauser un stimulateur externe pour en être sûr.

Chef : On doit lui sauver la vie! Vous ne pouvez pas le faire! On doit s'en charger. Sortez!

Derek continuait ses gestes sous les regards gênés de Bailey qui préparait un peu de matériel.

Chef : Sortez! Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...

00000

Le docteur Burk s'avança dans le couloir et après avoir jetté un rapide coup d'oeil à travers la porte il vit à quel point Derek était troublé. Il était assis par terre, la tête entre les mains.

Burk : Le chef s'occupe d'elle.

Derek (se frottant les yeux) : Il m'a mit dehors!

Burk était gêné et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

Burk : Je peux être util?

Derek : Je veux que vous alliez avec elle.

Il acquiessa avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Chef : Donnez-moi une autre couverture chauffante, sa temperature n'est que de 26,7.

Burk : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Chef : Il lui faut un gaz du sang! (entendant un bip) C'est quoi ça? C'est une fibrilation ventriculaire? Chargez à 300! Bon on dégage!

Lorsque le corps de Meredith se souleva sous la première secousse, Addison ouvrit la porte et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle ne put quitter des yeux ce corps et resta muette plusieurs secondes.

Chef : En assistolie à nouveau. Continuez le massage.

Addison : Oh mon dieu.

Burk : Elle est en hypotermie.

Addison regarda Burk aussi troublée qu'elle avait découvert la scène. Elle se ressaisit rapidement mettant avec hésitation ses lunettes.

Addison : Euh, vous avez essayé un lavage péritonial? Ou un lavage de vessie en continu avec des solutés chaud? Vous pourriez faire une toracotomie.

Chef : On refait un gaz du sang. Aller on y va.

Chacun s'occupait de sa propre tâche en silence attendant une quelconque réaction de Meredith. La présence d'Addison était toléré car leur relation n'était pas vraiment officielle et elle savait se montrer professionelle et passer outre ses sentiments. En tout cas faire semblant.

Bailey : Sa temperature remonte?

Chef : Elle n'est que de 27,2.

Addison : Non Meredith ne faites pas ça.

La porte s'ouvrit grâce au passage d'une infirmière et Addison put voir tous les médecins qui attendaient la moindre nouvelle. Elle remarqua tout particulièrement Derek qui la regardait, non plus comme Satan mais de façon si desespérée. Lorsque la porte se referma elle regarda de nouveau la femme dont elle était amoureuse.

Maintenant elle ne cessait de fixer le guoutte à guoutte et par acouts les gestes des autres médecins.

Chef : Une autre ampoule d'adré. On en est à combien?

Bailey : C'est la quatrième monsieur.

Bruk : Ca fait déjà vingts minutes monsieur.

Bailey : Toujours en assistolie.

Un long bip strident parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Chef : On la perd.

Bailey : Chef, je sais que l'hypotermie protège ses organes vitaux mais combien de temps on va pouvoir continuer à la...

Addison : J'ai vu des patients revenir au bout de quatres heures.

Bailey : Oui mais...

Addison : Non il n'en est pas question! C'est Meredith Grey, c'est ma...

Burk : On est dans le même camp que vous.

Bailey : Monsieur, monsieur...

Chef : Sa temperature corporelle est de 30° tant que son corps reste en dessous de la barre des 37 elle n'est pas morte, on la réchauffe et on relance le coeur.

Bailey : Oui monsieur.

Chef : On va lui faire un lavage gastrique avec un soluté chaud.

Le bipeur d'Addison vibra. Travailler, elle avait besoin de travailler.

Bailey : Addison.

Addison : C'est l'inconnue enceinte, je dois y aller.

Bailey : Les autres vous attendent. Ils vous attendent alors, quoi que vous choisissiez de leur dire ça va être...

00000

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas dehors, Derek lui sauta dessus.

Derek : Dis moi!

Addison : Sa temperature est toujours à 30. Le coeur ne bat toujours pas mais on espère qu'en la rechauffant...

Derek : Je veux aller voir, le cerveau a pu être endomagé il faut que...

Addison : Tu ne peux rien faire, ni pour Meredith ni pour personne Derek. Tu n'es pas en état.

Une fois cette étape passée elle devait maintenant affronter ses amis.

Addison : Ca se présente mal.

Cristina : Sa temperature n'a pas bougé? Pourquoi c'est si long?

Addison : Docteur Yang! Ca se présente mal. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Je... vous devriez peut-être... vous devriez vous préparer. Il faut que j'y aille mon inconnue s'est reveillée.

Alex : Je viens avec vous, Izzie tu nous tiens au courant.

Cristina : Vous devriez vous préparer? C'est ce qu'on dit à la famille du patient avant de pronnoncer l'heure du décès.

George : Vous avez vu... la reine des glaces...

00000

Après sa consultation Addison croisa Derek qui faisait les cents pas dans un couloir.

Derek : C'est ma faute.

Addison : Ah, ça va pas!

Derek : Je savais ce qui se passait et j'ai rien fais.

Addison : Derek tu es humain tu n'as rien à...

Derek : Elle s'est éloignée de moi et j'ai... et j'ai...

Addison : Tu... tu crois qu'elle a sauté du quai, qu'elle l'a fait exprès.

Derek : C'est une bonne nageuse. Elle nage très bien.

Derek se mit à trembler au bord des larmes.

Addison : Derek, tu ne peux pas savoir si elle a... Non tu n'as pas le droit de craquer, tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer. Tient bon tant qu'il y a encore une chance, il y a encore une chance qu'elle s'en sorte d'accord?

Derek (se calmant) : D'accord.

Cette conversation était étrange, déplacée, anormale vue la situation! Mais elle le faisait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle le consolait.

Derek : Tu as raison.

Addison : Tu vois...

Derek (s'énérvant) : Tu as raison! C'est pas de ma faute, c'est la tienne! On allaient bien et... tu es venu tout gâcher entre nous. Tu ne pouvais pas seulement la détester en tant que rivale il a fallut que tu la détournes de moi en couchant avec elle! Ce serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait sauté!

Il la laissa au milieu de regards à peine cachés.

00000

Chef : On est à combien de dose d'adrénaline?

Bailey : 6!

Chef : Le stimulateur externe?

Burk : Y'a rien.

Chef : Billey temperature.

Billy : 36,7.

Chef : Ca y'est elle est réchauffée.

Burk : Oui monsieur.

Chef : C'est fini.

Un infime bip se fit entendre.

Bailey : Fibrilation ventriculaire.

Chef : Choquez là à 300!

Bailey : Chargez.

Chef : On dégage.

Mais aucun autre ne suivit.

Bailey : Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. On t'a consacré tellement de temps, tellement d'efforts, tellement d'énergie, tellement de ressources, tellement de soins... Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner!

Addison entra au milieu de ce silence pesant. Elle s'avança lentement vers Meredith attrapant ses pieds entre ses mains. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Bailey : Addison.

Elle la regarda longuement. Tout comme les autres mais avec ce regard si spécial.

Addison : On va réessayer!

Bailey : D'accord on va passer une dernière dose de stimulant cardiaque.

Chef : Une dernière...

Sous le regard brillant de surprise de tous son pou se stabilisa.

Bailey : Elle est en bradicardie sinusale.

Burk (l'oscultant) : Oui ça y'est.

Chaqun regarda à tour de rôle l'écran complétement dépassé par les évènements. Ils avaient réussis...

00000

Addison : Elle respire toute seule ça y'est?

Bailey : Oui.

Addison : Elle est restée longtemps sans connaissances. On sait si la fonction cérébrale est intact?

La panique qui l'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt laissa place à l'habituel contrôl d'Addison.

Bailey : Non, pas encore.

Addison : Derek est au courant?

Bailey : Je ne l'ai pas encore appelé. Je préfère attendre qu'elle... Je préfère lui laisser un peu de temps.

Miranda Bailey regarda au plus profond d'Addison et elle espérait qu'elle pouvait y lire la reconnaissance des sous entendus de ses propos.

Lentement, chacun sortit à tour de rôle de la pièce laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Encore sous le choc elle n'osa pas bouger. Ce n'est que lorsque Meredith fit quelques sons incohérents qu'elle se déplaca à toute vitesse près de son visage.

Addison : Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Tu as parlé?

Elle continuait ses petits sons.

Addison : Oh Meredith, je t'ai pas entendu il faut que tu r'essais. (caressant son visage) il faut que tu r'essais s'il te plait vas-y. Quoi? Je n'ai pas... Je n'entend rien. S'il te plait, je t'en prie, ne sois pas... Ton cerveau fonctionne, d'accord? Alors tout ce que tu as à faire c'est former un mot. S'il te plait.

Alors qu'une larme s'aventurait sur la joue d'Addison les lèvres de Meredith se contractèrent.

Meredith : ... Aie...

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Addison : Oh, tu es là! Tu es... je... je suis enceinte. Oui je sais là tout de suite tu as d'autres chats à fouetter mais juste au cas où tu tomberais dans l'escalier et... Je voulais que tu sois la première à apprendre la nouvelle. Merci d'être restée.

Meredith lui sourit.

Elle la serra encore un peu plus fort et lui embrassa le front. Puis elle s'allongea à ses côtés la prenant dans ses bras collée contre son dos afin d'affronter auprès d'elle cette nuit. Elle s'endormit rapidement bercée par sa respiration qui lui avait cruellement manquée.

Mais Meredith resta les yeux ouverts, silencieuse, éveillée...

00000

Au petit matin, lorsque sa compagne remua légèrement, Meredith fit semblant de dormir. Elle sentit son regard sur son visage et ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux mais il ressemblait à une brûlure sur sa peau fine. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se dégager car elle serait obligé de discuter avec elle ce qu'elle voulait éviter bien évidament.

Après quelques caresses dans ses cheveux elle se leva afin de se préparer pour sa prochaine garde. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais elle savait qu'Addison aimait commencer très tôt le matin.

00000

Submergée par le travail, Addison n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles ou de passer voir sa bien aimée. Elle ne tenait qu'en pensant à son beau visage qu'elle verait ce soir et qui consolait tous ses maux.

Après sa dernière patiente, elle se dirrigea vers la chambre de Meredith. Elle fut surprise de trouver un lit vide.

Addison : Euh, infirmière! Où est le docteur Grey?

Infirmière : Vous parlez de la jeune fille qui est tombée à l'eau? Elle est partie dans l'après midi pour se reposer chez elle, c'est le chef en personne qui a accepté sa sortie.

Addison : Très bien...

Elle allait devoir supporter encore quelques minutes avant de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

00000

Lorsqu'elle sonna, la réponse fut longue à attendre.

George : Docteur Montgomery!

Addison : Addison...

George : Addison... Vous tombez mal, Meredith est parti se coucher.

Addison : D'accord...

Elle fut surprise par l'absence de réaction de George qui ne la laissait pas rentrer.

George : Elle... Elle dors.

Addison (avec un petit sourir) : Ne vous inquiètez pas je ne ferai pas de bruit.

George : Désolé... elle a demandé à ce que personne ne vienne la voir.

Addison : Je pense qu'elle...

George : PERSONNE...

Même si il avait un certain plaisir à la faire souffrir étant donné ce qui c'était passé hier, il se gardait de lui dire que Meredith avait bien préciser de ne pas laisser entrer Addison.

Addison : Très bien... S'il vous plait, dites lui qu'on doit parler... que c'est important.

George : Je lui dirai mais... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais... Meredith est une de mes meilleures amies et... vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle souffre déjà assez?

Addison : Bonne nuit docteur O'Malley...

Elle s'en retourna jusqu'à sa voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là?

00000

Les jours passaient et Meredith était bien évidament en congé suite à ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de la voir et elle n'osait plus aller chez elle. Elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Derek? Elle n'était sans doute pas prête pour sa grossesse. Ca elle le comprenait aisément, leur relation était si jeune. Pourquoi refuser de la voir? Elles devaient absolument parler...

Tout ceci devenait insuportable! Le regard des autres qui semblait dire "c'est mal ce que vous avez fait". Ils semblaient tous au courant, sauf elle! Elle était fatigué de cette situation et ses nausées ne l'aidait absolument pas à récupérer! Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle allait se battre. Car ça elle se l'était avoué depuis longtemps, elle aimait Meredith.

Elle venait de finir sa garde et profita de la présence de tous les internes à l'hopital pour se faufiler jusqu'à la maison de Meredith. Elle sonna et fut surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir presque immédiatement.

Cette vision lui coupa le souffle. Même si Meredith était en pyjama. Même si Meredith avait les cheveux en désordre. Même si le grand sourir qu'elle avait affiché s'effaça aussitôt, elle la trouvait terriblement belle. C'était une petite femme qui pourtant intérieurement tourmenté donnait du bonheur à chaque coup d'oeil. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle allait fermer la porte, elle s'interposa.

Addison : Attends.

Meredith (ne lachant pas la porte) : Pousses toi, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Addison remarquait ses petits regards discrets vers son ventre.

Addison : Laisse moi rentrer.

Meredith : Non!

Addison : Alors quoi? Je pars et tu restes terré ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie? Ou alors j'attends patiament que tu reviennes à l'hopital et je rase les murs?

Meredith : Pousses toi...

Addison fit deux pas dans la maison.

Meredith (claquant la porte) : Non! Tu es sourdes? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te parler!

Addison : C'est à cause de Derek?

Meredith : De Derek? Quoi?

Addison savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu à une question dirrect.

Addison : C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est parce que je suis enceinte. Mais tu ne me laisses pas t'en...

Addison porta une main à sa bouche puis couru jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'étage. L'odeur de ce qui ressemblait à une paella qu'ils avaient du cuisiner ne lui avait pas réussi.

Elle vomit le peu de ce qu'elle avait déjeuné. Meredith la rejoigna les bras croisés dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Meredith : Quand tu auras fini, je veux que tu partes.

La tête penchée au dessus des toilettes Addison tenait fermement ses cheveux. Elle se sentait vraiment mal.

Addison : Bon sang Meredith! Tu as une langue! Tu en parles à tout le monde sauf à moi! Tôt ou tard il faudra bien que tu te confrontes à la réalité!

Meredith : En parler à tout le monde? Tu plaisantes? Tu crois que je vais étaler aisément au grand jour que la femme que j'aime est enceinte d'un de mes patrons que je connais à peine ou non peut-être de l'homme que j'ai aimé et qui est encore officiellement son mari! Tu rigoles là? Parce que crois-moi c'est pas drôle dutout!

Addison : Tu... Tu crois que le père c'est Derek ou Mark?

Meredith : Bien sûr! Qui d'a... Oh un autre? Super! Maintenant on parle d'un parfait inconnu!

Addison : Arrête tout de suite! Tu te montes la tête, tu m'en veux et tu ne sais rien! Rien de rien! Et tu ne veux même pas l'écouter!

Meredith : Vas-y! Aller! Je t'écoute. Alors?

Addison (en colère) : Derek est parti vivre à Seattle. Je me suis retrouvée seule. J'étais une femme de 40 ans seule! J'avais envie d'un enfant... Je... J'ai honte mais je me suis dis que si je disais à Derek que j'étais enceinte, il reviendrait! Alors j'ai été voir une collègue et très bonne amie à moi qui m'a aidé pour une insémination. (commençant à pleurer) C'était juste avant de venir à mon tour à Seattle! C'était juste avant de te rencontrer! Il n'y a eu qu'un essai et quand je suis venu ici j'étais convaincu que ça n'avait pas marché! Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et il y a quelques jours j'ai fais pipi sur une languette et maintenant je me rends compte que je vais devoir choisir entre toi et ce bébé! (de plus en plus en colère) Et je ne VEUX pas faire ce choix! Tu sais que j'ai trompé Derek avec Mark. J'étais enceinte de Mark. J'ai avorté! J'ai avorté parce que notre relation n'était pas saine et stable et que je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour cet enfant. Mais maintenant je réalise que je peux parfaitement lui apporter tout ça. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur! Je t'aime et... ne me force pas à avorter une deuxième fois!

Addison était maintenant pleine de rage et crachait presque ses derniers mots. Elle vomit une deuxième fois.

Meredith resta silencieuse quelques minutes puis s'approcha et s'aguenouilla derrière elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras tenant avec elle ses cheveux. Tout en la berçant elle déposait de petits baisers dans son dos.

Addison continua à pleurer pendant assez longtemps mais Meredith attendit patiament qu'elle se calme. Elle la serra fort confortée par son explication. La vie des Grey semblait demeurer compliquée jusqu'à la nuit des temps mais elle était intimement persuadé qu'aux côté d'Addison elle ferait les meilleurs choix.

**FIN**


End file.
